


Rubies And Emeralds

by DaniMeows



Series: ML Christmas ficlets [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, No Angst, Post-Reveal Love Square, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: 15 boxes, because he was 15 when he realized that he wasn’t just friends with Marinette and that he loved her, more than he loved Ladybug.





	Rubies And Emeralds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayuralover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuralover/gifts).



> ^_^ Thank you so much for the prompt, mayuralover! And thank you for always leaving such awesome reviews on my stories, which I am way behind in commenting back on! I hope you enjoy this fluffy offering! ^_^

“Breathe in,” Adrien reminded himself as he handed the love his life an elaborate green wrapped box,  “And breathe out.”

 

Marinette opened the box with enthusiasm only to discover another wrapped box in its place.  She tore open the spotted Ladybug with Santa hat wrapping paper only to discover another box and then another and another.

 

He could tell she was getting annoyed. Maybe this hasn’t been the best idea.

 

Maybe he should have done something more romantic? What if she said no? He was feeling more and more anxious as she got more and more frustrated.

 

He was  _ feline _ a little playful when he came up with this idea but maybe an idea that made Plagg laugh wasn’t the best idea even if Tikki seemed to approve too.

 

She was at box 13 it was time and her face was like a confused storm cloud.

 

He got to his knees as she hit box 14 containing the jewelry box.

 

15 boxes, because he was 15 when he realized that he wasn’t just friends with Marinette and that he loved her, more than he loved Ladybug. He was 15 when he learned that Marinette was his Lady. That his first love and his true love were the same amazing and incredible person. He was 15 when the light of his life saved him from the darkness.

 

She looked at him, puzzled about the empty jewelry box, his carefully planned speech faded away as her eyes began to shine with happiness and her irritation faded away.

 

“Will you marry me?” he asked.

 

She was saying yes and smothering him with kisses before he could even finish the question or slide the ruby and emerald ring onto her finger.

  
  
  
  


**Two Years Later:**

 

Another box. He tore it open with declining enthusiasm. He'd opened seven boxes already.

 

Marinette was giggling at him and watching him intently with mischief and excitement in her bright blue eyes.

 

What was his wife up to? Did Plagg put her up to this? Was it just revenge for his proposal? 

 

Ten boxes.

 

Eleven boxes.

 

12 boxes…

 

13 boxes….

 

14 boxes...

 

He was really getting irritated. Plagg was cackling in the background and Tikki was laughing at him too.

 

This last box had better be the…

 

Adrien.exe ceased working.

 

He held the knit Chat Noir and Ladybug themed baby booties in his trembling hands.

 

His wife was… They were…

 

A baby. Half him and half Marinette.

 

Visions of a mini Marinette danced through his head, a little girl with boundless enthusiasm calling him Papa.

  
  
  


Much like the happy day he'd found out his Lady and Princess were the same he made a happy squealing noise and gathered her up to him, smothering her with kisses.

 

“Baby?” Was all he managed to squeak out.

 

Marinette giggled and nodded her head,

“Merry Christmas, Kitty,” she said.

  
  


**24 Years Later:**

 

Adrien felt a sense of deja vu as Em handed him a giant box for him and Marinette to open together on the anniversary of their 25 wedding anniversary.

 

The box was empty.

 

Then another…

 

And another.

 

Both him and Marinette were laughing as they wondered what their most mischievous first born was up to.

 

The fifteenth box contained a familiar set of baby booties… the ones his wife had used to announce all five of her pregnancies.

 

Adrien.exe has quit working.

 

His wife was already up and congratulating their daughter.

 

His eldest baby was having a baby.

 

He was…

 

“Grandbaby?” he squeaked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face” 
> 
> Want a Christmas Ficlet? Leave a prompt from [this list ](http://petalsandtime.tumblr.com/post/181046450241/mindfulmagics-miraculousbuebird) or a different Christmas themed prompt in my tumblr ask box. ^_^


End file.
